


Клан Клыка

by Lavender_Prime



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: У родичей Сакумо свои представления о его будущем, и смерть туда не вписывается





	Клан Клыка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Line of the Fang](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463766) by fringeperson. 



Хатаке Сакумо, готовый к смерти за свои преступления, занес нож и опустил его, вонзая…  
Твердая рука перехватила его запястье прежде, чем клинок разрезал ткань.  
– Сакумо, – равнодушно произнес глубокий властный голос.  
Тот дернулся, нож выпал из руки.  
– Дядя, – изумленно выдохнул Сакумо. – Что… Что привело тебя в?..  
– Твоя тетя хочет тебя видеть, – хмыкнув, произнес визитер. – Я поговорил с твоим Хокаге, Сарутоби, – ты волен уйти. Я останусь здесь и присмотрю за твоим сыном, пока тебя не будет.  
– Сын… – тихо пробормотал Сакумо, словно позабыв, что он – еще и отец.  
– Последнее, что я слышал, – твоя жена умерла от болезни, а мальчик был еще мал, чтобы жить самостоятельно – слишком мал, – подчеркнул гость и, выгнув бровь, с намеком посмотрел на Сакумо, заставляя того подумать о последствиях своих действий этой ночью.  
– Да, – еле слышно согласился Сакумо. – Да, – повторил он, – благодарю, дядя.  
– Возможно, я решу остаться и после твоего возвращения – это будет зависеть от состояния мальчика. И от твоего. А теперь вытащи мальчика из коридора и представь его мне как следует.  
– Из коридора?! Ч-что он там делает?!!  
– Сражается с бурей эмоций, надеется, что ты сегодня не покончишь с собой, и полон решимости нести вахту рядом – вдруг ты все же соберешься.  
Сакумо торопливо, без всякой грации, вскочил на ноги и бросился к сёдзи.  
Так и есть – его малыш, его сын сидел за перегородкой в тщательно выверенной, идеальной правильной позе, с целеустремленно-каменным выражением юного лица.  
– Какаши, – прошептал Сакумо, с удивлением и печалью глядя на него.  
– Отец, – так же тихо ответил Какаши, хотя выражение его лица не изменилось.  
– Какаши, заходи. Здесь есть кое-кто, с кем ты должен встретиться. – Чтобы произнести это, Сакумо пришлось дважды сглотнуть, смачивая пересохший рот.  
Мальчик послушно встал и последовал за отцом в его комнату, где стоял странный незнакомец – при свете луны он почти светился.  
– Какаши, это твой дядя, Великий Пес-Демон Сессёмару, – как положено, представил его Сакумо. – Дядя, этой мой сын, Хатаке Какаши.  
– Подойди ко мне, – повелел Сессёмару ребенку, и тот сделал два шага вперед. – Сними маску и дай мне на тебя посмотреть.  
Какаши на миг окаменел от приказа, затем посмотрел на отца, ища подтверждения, и когда тот кивнул, трясущимися руками подцепил край маски и стянул ее вниз.  
Сессёмару взял его за подбородок и приподнял, чтобы получше рассмотреть.  
– Много поколений сменилось, но, несмотря ни на что, ты идешь по следам Отца, – задумчиво произнес Сессёмару и кончиком ногтя, заостренного точно клык, провел по синей отметине в форме клыка, что украшала левую щеку Какаши. На правой щеке Сессёмару красовалась такая же.  
От мягкого, но настойчивого сжатия мальчик был вынужден приоткрыть рот, и Сессёмару кивнул самому себе. С первого взгляда у того была самая обычная человеческая челюсть, но при более тщательном осмотре становилось видно, что клыки чуть увеличены, а остальные зубы острее, чем у нормальных людей.  
– Да, – решил Сессёмару, – у тебя получится, – и сообщил Какаши: – Я буду учить тебя, а не просто присматривать за тобой, пока твой отец наносит визит матриаху клана. Надеюсь, ты неглуп, потому что я чую в тебе потенциал: ты сможешь вынести еще больше величия Клыка, чем твой отец.  
– Я уже генин, – твердо ответил Какаши, хотя и не вполне понял последние слова. Он знал, что отца прозвали «Белым Клыком Конохи», но причин ему никто не объяснял. Возможно, этот странный, только что объявившийся родич будет обучать его именно из-за этого же. – И скоро стану чунином.  
– – Дядя, Какаши… он вроде как гений, – пояснил Сакумо, сомнения в котором боролись с гордостью за сына. – И ученик мужчины, чей ум почти сравним с твоим.  
– А, еще лучше, – с довольной и, несомненно, гордой усмешкой сказал Сессёмару. – Значит, буду ждать от тебя, Какаши, быстрых успехов, – сказал он, а затем обратился к Сакумо: – А теперь иди. Собирай вещи. Скорее всего, ты задержишься у тети на какое-то время.  
– Есть хоть какие-то предположения, на сколько именно? – отважился спросить тот.  
– Она может продержать у себя хоть годы, – отмахнулся Сессёмару, не придавая этому значения. Тетя не в первый раз требовала такого от отпрысков своего полубрата. – Неважно, я останусь в любом случае, – пообещал он. Его собственная честь не позволила бы ему оставить члена семьи без защиты – какой бы дальней ни была родня, пусть даже от единственного ребенка его полубрата их отделяло несколько поколений. Родная кровь оставалась родной кровью, и он не мог бросить их на произвол судьбы.  
И тетя тоже – вот почему она призвала к себе Сакумо.  
Наблюдая за сборами племянника, Сессёмару улыбнулся, представив, что бы его супруга сказала бы мальчику, чтобы развеять неуместное чувство вины, написанное на его лице. Мико умела ладить с людьми, потому-то Сессёмару на ней когда-то и женился. И никогда не пожалел о своем решении, пусть даже Инуяша от такого чуть серной кислотой не плевался.  
Сессёмару перевел взгляд на мальчика, Какаши. О да, он обладал огромным потенциалом. Возможно, он станет первым за много поколений, кто сможет в полной мере овладеть мечом Тессайгой – как когда-то Инуяша, предок этого ребенка. Возможно, Какаши даже превзойдет его и сможет выковать собственный меч – как когда-то сам Сессёмару. Что ж, время покажет…  
Хотя Сессёмару уже сейчас был почти уверен, что мальчик получит силу Клыка задолго до того, как Сакумо позволят вернуться домой.


End file.
